He'll Never Be What I Used to be to You
by HardyKat
Summary: Edge makes his ex-girlfriend regret ever breaking up with him. Edge/OC


**Title: **He'll Never Be...(What I Used to Be to You)

**Rating: **R  
**Main Characters: **Edge/OC  
**Summary: **Edge makes his ex-girlfriend regret ever breaking up with him.

**Disclaimer: **Story idea is mine. Vince owns the WWE (unfortunately). Edge belong to the WWE and himself. OC belongs to me. The song used in this story is "He'll Never Be…(What I Use to be to You) by 98 Degrees.

**Notes: **I wrote this story about 5 years ago. Wow! That long? lol This was my first attempt at a love scene, so yeah go me.

* * *

_He'll never be _

_What I used to be to you_

_So if you wanna play the fool_

_Then make that move_

_And do what ya gotta do_

_You'll never find_

_A heart that is half as true_

_I guess you never really knew _

_But soon you'll see_

_That he'll never be _

_What I used to be to you _

Edge leans against the bar watching them-actually his replacement. The one that was lucky enough to break up a love that was thought to be true and forever. The strobe lights bounce off her shoulder-length purple colored locks and her exposed caramel skin. Her body moving seductively; it causes a slow burn to start in his loins. His tongue instinctively run slowly over his lips as the hunger in his green eyes continue to grow. Her partner pulls her closer to him then whispers something into her ear, causing a smile to cross her lips. A deep growl rumbles in his throat at how he was once permitted to be that close to her. Damn him!

The ending of the song and the fact that her boyfriend begins to walk away from her gains Edge's attention. He leaves the bar, weaving his way through the sea of clubbers. He spots her alone leaning against a mirrored wall watching the other dancers. His trademark grin appears as he wishes that he was the short dark colored two piece that clings to her body.

"Hello Aiesha."

Aiesha's body tenses up as Edge's body eclipses her view of the dance floor.

"Stalking is a crime, you know."

Edge's eyes gleam with predatory intentions at her as they again trail over her curves.

"Who said that I was stalking you?" A hint of playfulness enters his tone. "It was just a mere accident that we're at the same club."

Aiesha pushes away stray purple strands from her face as she continues to glare at him. "Nothing's an accident when it concerns you. Look, Lucas will be back soon. So you if don't mind-"

"So his name is Lucas." Edge steps up closer to her. The scent of lilacs float to his nose, acting like an aphrodisiac. He lets out a slow breath as he glances over his shoulder. He sees Lucas at the bar talking to another girl. When he brings his heated gaze back to Aiesha, he lifts his hand up to her cheek. "I don't think 'Lucas' will be back anytime soon."

She swats his hand away and stare at him furiously with icy hazel eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's over?" she hisses at him.

"And why is that?" Edge growls back at here. "Everything was going perfect for us and just out of the blue you leave me a stupid note saying that it's over; that it's not me but you. I'm perfect and you don't deserve me...please Aiesha! I didn't buy it then and I don't buy it now!"

"You don't understand–"

"Then make me understand! I want to know why you walked away from our relationship."

Edge leans over and starts to nuzzle at her neck. Aiesha places her hands up to push him away but instead just let them rest on his chest as his lips hits a sensitive spot causing her to gasp softly. He then pulls her close. She places her arms around his neck. Edge slowly pull away to look into her eyes.

"Tell me, Aiesha." Edge traces a finger along her jaw line, making her heart jump. "How do you really feel about him?"

"I...uh...love him." she manages to stammer out.

"Love him? More like lust for him. Isn't that why you left me?"

His green eyes look dangerous under the cover of the flickering lights. Never leaving her gaze, he grazes his hip against her bare mid-drift, causing her to suck in her breath. Her senses are now reeling with out-of-control desire.

"Uh...Lucas...could be...he's my..." Aiesha says as she clenches her teeth. He knows all the right buttons to push and this proximity cause her thoughts to become scrambled.

"The fact that this new boyfriend of yours just walks off and leaves you to fend for yourself is enough to cause someone to worry," Edge tells her, his lips mere inches from hers.

"He didn't leave me alone," Aiesha gasps out as he pushes her body against the wall. Her eyes flicker from his lips to his eyes.

"You think so?" he asked, a smile plays with his lips. He wanted to punish her, for being so beautiful, for not wasting any time in replacing him. Lucas doesn't deserve her. No one could have her, except him. "You don't feel anything for him and you know it. He's just a toy you're using to make me jealous. And you know what? It worked."

Aiesha couldn't deny herself these feelings any longer. She closes her eyes and leans her head against the wall, allowing Edge better access to her throat, as she become engulfed in her deprived desire. His lips leave a trail of wet, forbidden kisses along her arched throat, feeling her pulse throb hard and fast under his hot lips. Edge is purposely punishing her, she knows, by not kissing her lips as she wants him to do.

"Does he make you feel like I do?" He whispers against her throat. His hand comes up to caress her soft thigh. Aiesha could feel her leg trembling where his hand strokes her and plays with the bottom of her skirt. The sensual feel of his fingers rubbing against her bare leg has her gasping with pleasure. She shakes her head, trying to gain some control of her senses. She's hardly able to understand what he's saying to her.

"Does he do this to you, my lost angel?" He breathes hoarsely against her bare shoulder. He nips her skin with his teeth, causing her to moan. Pleasure and excitement run wild throughout her body as he again pushes himself against her. He wedges his hard thigh between her legs, forcing her to ride it because of his height. The heat of her center, coming into contact with him in his own aroused state, is almost Edge's undoing as he stares down, under lowered lids, into her face.

"Come on, babe. Ride it," he urges her as her mound began to move slowly, deliciously, against his hard thigh." That's it, nice and slow..." he whispers, groaning at the same time. Aiesha is helpless, but to follow her own body's wild responses.

"Does he make you feel like this?" Edge asked again, as he continues to torture her. The hand that has been caressing her thighs, reaches under her skirt to cup her round buttocks, kneading them against him. He pushed her harder against his thigh, knowing he was building up her climax.

"Can he make you scream like I can?" He whispers into her ear, then moving down to suckle her neck.

"Edge . . . " Aiesha cries quietly. Does he really think that he do this to her in a club full of people? Does he think that she wants to be in his arms again?

He's right. Why did she break up with him? Lust can only go so far. The heat of desire is spiraling out of control in her as her breasts swell with arousal; her nipples are like hard, little pebbles. She could feel his other hand pushing her further up against him, the full mounds of her breasts lying tightly against his chest. The center of her boiled like hot, raging liquid; her warm, womanhood intimately pressed again and again against his thigh.

"Aiesha . . . " Edge moans onto her throat. He wants to so much take her away from here and make love to her. He had to punish her though. She had to know that what she did was wrong. In the process of denying him, she denied herself.

"So does he? Does he make you wanna scream?" Edge groans out as he feels her body stiffen and shudder from her climax.

Aiesha calls out his name, lost in her own world of exploding colors and muted sounds. Edge quickly covers her lips in with his own in a deep, passionate kiss to muffle her cries. His lips are moving over hers ever so slowly, torturing her with the dip of his tongue into her mouth. Wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders, fingers tangling in the thick, silky mass of his blonde hair, Aiesha kisses him back for all she's worth. Two could play this game of desire, she thinks hazily. He pulls back from her, staring into her passion-glazed eyes. He so wants badly to do nothing more than to take her . . . Right now. But...

"Lucas is at the bar." Edge tells her, his voice heavy with passion.

Aiesha turns to the bar, her eyes slightly narrowing to see Lucas whispering into some strange girl's ear. Just as she turns back to Edge, she finds him gone. Edge got his revenge...He didn't need to hang around any longer.

Aiesha leans against the mirrored wall and slides down, her tears slide down her face. Why did he have to come back into her life? Simple...to prove how stupid she was for leaving him.

The wind whips through Edge's hair as he speeds away from the club on his motorcycle. He hopes that his lesson tonight will make Aiesha think about what she's done...and bring her back to him.


End file.
